


Drunk Archangel (Or the Morning After)

by lokixarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x20, 13x20 Coda, 13x20 spoilers, Adorable Gabriel, Comforting Sam, Drunk Gabriel, Fluff, Hurt Gabe, Kinda, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: Gabriel wakes up in bed with Sam. Wearing his shirt. With only a few memories of the night before besides being drunk off his ass.





	Drunk Archangel (Or the Morning After)

Gabriel woke up with a start and his head whipped around as he realised where he was, relaxing back into Sam’s arms. 

_ Wait. _

He shot straight up and out of the bed, looking down himself and breathing a sigh of relief that he was dressed. Except… In clothes way too big for him. And his head was pounding. He groaned and rubbed it, silencing himself when Sam started to shift around. 

_ Raspberries.  _

He’d gotten pretty hammered the night before. Low grace allowed him to do that. He remembered all the way up until he was crying onto Sam. 

_ Raspberries! _

He’d been trying to drink away the trauma. Which, inevitably didn’t work. It was worth a try, though. Dean had been weirded out by an emotional drunk archangel and drove to a nearby bar. Probably to find a hookup. 

Gabriel was still trying not to be pissed at Dean after the previous couple days. 

After Gabriel had gotten settled in, he didn’t leave his room for a whole day. He didn’t need food. Though, Sam insisted on bringing it to him. When he did leave, Dean would make snarky and often triggering comments. So, he’d just retreat back into his room. 

He’d managed to sneak some alcohol when Dean wasn’t looking the day previous, and that’s what lead to a drunk Gabriel. 

_Raspberries and cherries_. He was screwed. 

He had been so embarrassing, too. He had climbed into Sam’s lap after kicking off his pants. And, while he had to admit that drunk him definitely had some game, drunk and emotionally vulnerable him did not. At all. 

Sam had turned fifteen shades of red, which amused the archangel, even now. But, embarrassed him, all the same. 

He’d also felt like he was burning up, which led him to pulling his shirt off. 

He’d like to comment and say he wasn’t even trying anything sexual. 

Gabriel groaned again and ran a hand over his face, jumping when he opened his eyes to see Sam staring back at him. “Kid! Don’t do that!” He exclaimed, turning red again. 

“Sorry,” Sam chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow. “Your head feeling alright? You were pretty smashed, last night.” 

Gabriel winced as the reminder made his head hurt again. “It could be better. Could be worse, though, too.” 

Sam nodded again. “We didn’t do anything, by the way. Don’t worry. If you’d worry…” 

Gabriel looked a bit unconvinced, looking at Sam’s bare chest. 

“You’re a furnace. I had to pull my shirt off or risk heat stroke.” Sam looked pretty amused, causing another blush to creep up Gabriel’s face. He didn’t blush! He was an archangel, dammit! 

Though, for someone who didn’t blush, he sure was doing it a lot. 

“Oh.” He said, a bit lamely. “That’s good. Well, not good because I don’t want to. N-Not that I want to! I mean, if you asked and-” He shut up before he could start rambling. “I just mean, good… because I was drunk.” 

“I figured.” Sam chuckled, again, and gave that smile that made Gabriel want to swoon. Sam may not have been just a pretty face, but damn did he have a pretty face. 

Gabriel smiled back, all bright and a bit happy. Then he looked down at himself. “So… Why am I wearing your shirt?” 

That caused Sam to frown and sigh. “Well, after you seemed to get black out, I tried to get you to go to bed. Wasn’t that easy. But I managed. Unfortunately, your room was really cold and dark and it must have caused a flashback or something, because you flipped out and refused to actually sleep in it. Which led to you sleeping in my room. And, I didn’t want to sleep with you, half naked. So, I coaxed a shirt onto your body.” 

Gabriel almost swooned. Sam was definitely the sweeter one. “Thank you… That… Thank you…” He smiled, a different soft one this time. He then sat down on the bed. “Thanks for not… Being a dick. By the way.” 

“Of course, Gabriel.” Sam nodded. 

“Gabe.” He mumbled, a bit sheepish. “My friends call me Gabe.” 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Of course, Gabe.” He corrected himself. “I’ll make breakfast, in a bit, and get a heater set up in your room, this morning. Sound good?” 

Gabriel nodded and rubbed his eyes, yawning and lying back down, closing his eyes. “Wake me up when you do that…” He mumbled. 

“Will do. Sleep well, Gabe.” He heard Sam murmur before feeling him get up and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something happy. So I wrote it.


End file.
